


let me show you what pleasure I can strum from you

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: Geralt's a brat; Jaskier takes another lover within earshot before coming back to him and making him beg.Originally posted towitchertrashbag.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 178





	let me show you what pleasure I can strum from you

Geralt had been sullen and moody all day, and Jaskier had no idea why. He wouldn’t slow down when Jaskier asked, wouldn’t stop for a meal, wouldn’t let Jaskier so much as _breathe_ on Roach. So when they _finally_ made it to their destination and a shabby little inn, Jaskier decided he’d find someone with whom he could finally have a little fun.

He watched Geralt frown as he strummed up a storm, playing banger after banger to the delight of these poor, provincial villagers. Although he loved cities, there was something about the outskirts; people were so easily overwhelmed by him, and Jaskier loved being overwhelming. He minced about and sat in laps– male, female, and otherwise– twisting and wiggling and chiding and laughing and singing, finding coins slipped into his pockets and purse. He watched Geralt’s frown grow as he flitted and flirted, as a stern look flickered in his eye when he found a pretty maid whose hands roamed freely over him. As he whispered filthy nothings into her ear, which he knew Geralt could hear clear as though he’d whispered them to him:

“You are a gorgeous thing; let me show you what pleasure I can strum from you with my hands; meet me outside if you like.”

He watched Geralt drain his ale and stomp towards their room and grinned devilishly at him as he and the maid slipped out.

He pressed her against the wall to their room, moaning into her touch, tracing and exploring her fullness eagerly as she giggled and squirmed beneath him. 

“What pleasures can you strum from me, bard?” she asked with a giggle, and he kissed her deeply, slowly lifting her skirts, teasing, testing, glancing in her eye to see this was what she wanted.

“Shall I show you, sweet thing?”

“ _Yes,”_ she said, grabbing his hand and arranging him quite expertly within her wetness. Right. Never one to dally, Jaskier began gently pressing and stroking his fingers against her as he nuzzled into her neck.

“ _More.”_

_“_ You’ll have to wait, my love.”

“ _Please–”_

_“_ As much as I love begging, it’s better if you wait.”

He slowly, slowly worked the maid over, barely stimulating her, then pressing fingers deep into her, pushing forward and pulling her back from orgasm.

“You looked so beautiful from the shadows, watching me,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear, speaking directly to Geralt. “I couldn’t wait to tease you like this, make you wait for me, make you _beg_.”

“ _Please, bard_ – fuck–” she said, thrusting against him for the pressure she needed, and coming apart quickly, moaning softly into him. 

Jaskier smiled and gave her a quick kiss, wiping his fingers on his trousers with a “Thank you.”

“For what?” she’d never know, as Jaskier bounded back inside and into his room, where he found Geralt sitting on the bed staring furiously at the window, fully undressed, his hard cock in his hand.

He jolted as Jaskier latched the door behind him.

“Just as I pictured you, Geralt,” he said. “But I must admit, the sight–” Jaskier slowly drew his hand along the waist of his trousers and let it go deeper within them. He sat beside Geralt on the bed.

“You’ve been in such a foul mood all day, so cruel to me,” he whispered dramatically against the skin below Geralt’s ear. “You mustn’t, or I’ll simply have to keep teasing you like this.”

Geralt grunted, obviously still angry.

“Fine, fair’s fair. Tell me what to do, you know I’ll do anything for you.”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier wiggled out of his doublet and tunic and stroked Geralt’s bare chest.

“Would you like to watch me? Tell me when I can come?”

Geralt turned his head, his eyes suddenly soft. Jaskier licked his lips and drew his cock out of his trousers, stroking softly.

“ _Oh. Geralt.”_ He stroked harder, pressing into himself.

“ _Jaskier.”_

_“_ Please– let me watch, too.”

Geralt didn’t take his eyes off Jaskier as he slowly resumed stroking his cock.

“ _Fuck– you’re so– this is exactly what I picture when I–”_ Jaskier’s breath grew shallow. He clutched Geralt’s shoulder with his free hand, leaning into him, seeing Geralt’s gaze on his cock.

“Do you like watching me like this?”

“ _Yes_ ,” said Geralt, his voice hoarse and strained with arousal. “ _Fuck.”_

_“_ There’s something so filthy, so private about watching you like this. Gods I could watch you like this for hours– you were listening to me, weren’t you?”

“ _Yes, fuck–”_ Geralt began to pump harder against himself, getting closer. Jaskier trailed a hand town his chest, feeling Geralt tense against him, and brushed his fingers over a nipple as he kissed his neck.

“So beautiful. I want to watch you come for me,” he said, kissing Geralt softly. Geralt let out another strained moan, his eyes meeting Jaskier’s, lost, and he pushed himself over the edge, coming onto his own chest as Jaskier pulled hard on a nipple, biting his neck, his cock forgotten as he rolled his hips against Geralt’s leg, desperate to just be close to him.

Geralt quickly caught his breath and looked to Jaskier and his own leaking and red cock.

“You don’t have–”

But Geralt took it in his broad palm and slowly stroked, his golden eyes staring into Jaskier’s. He brushed his lips against Jaskier’s– not a kiss– just a tease– and smiled as Jaskier whined and squirmed for more.

“Please– please Geralt.”

Geralt looked into his eyes again and smiled.

“I like you like this, Jaskier, in the palm of my hand.”

“Oh, fuck,” Jaskier said as he came, spilling into that hand, clutching Geralt as he stroked him through his orgasm.

When he opened his eyes he saw Geralt slipping his cum-coated-fingers into his mouth with the most evil smile.


End file.
